The One With The Christmas Wish That Comes True
by Jana
Summary: Alternative Universe - Monica has a crush. Unfortunately, it's on a celebrity who doesn't know she exists.
1. Chapter 1

**The One With The Christmas Wish That Comes True**

By: Jana~

**Chapter One**

Monica wiped the tears from her cheek with the crumpled Kleenex she had been fisting for near about two hours. Her reaction was silly, and she knew it was, but she also knew she could allow herself to be so without criticism. Rachel seemed to understand.

"You okay?"

Monica laughed with embarrassment as she reached for the DVD remote to turn off the movie, then said, "Yeah, I'm fine. It was a good movie, though, don't'cha think?"

"Yep," Rachel agreed, then as she handed Monica a new Kleenex, added, "I don't love him as much as **you** do, but he sure can act!"

"He's more versatile than people give him credit for," Monica said, almost defensively. "He's just typecast because of that show."

"That show gave him his start," Rachel mused as she began to collect the popcorn dish and soda cans from off the coffee table. "I'm sure he doesn't mind that people still see him as Lance Bailey."

"I'm sure he doesn't," Monica said, helping to collect their movie-watching snack debris as well, "but he can do much more than just comedy, and I think people forget that sometimes." When Rachel laughed in response, she stopped what she was doing to scowl at her. A little bit annoyed, but mostly curious, she asked, "Why is that funny?"

Laughing again, Rachel told her, "Your crush on him is cute!"

Really, there was no point in denying it, but Monica tried to anyway. Scoffing, she said, "I'm crowdin' the hell out of thirty years old, Rache."

"So?" Rachel asked. "Thirty year olds can have crushes, too, ya'know!"

It was more seen like something a young teenager would do – crush on a celebrity – so it was definitely a sore spot with her. Trying to save face, Monica said, "It's not really a crush. I just admire him as an actor."

This got Rachel really laughing, which brought Monica's irritation to the surface. Seeing this, Rachel told her soothingly, "I'm just teasing you, Mon. He really is a great actor, but he's also damn fine, and you have to admit to that, or else you're just lying to yourself."

Settling a bit, smiling slightly, Monica somewhat whispered, "He is, isn't he?"

Rachel nodded, then repeated, "Damn fine."

"It's his eyes," Monica added. "That, and his kissable lips. Do you think the actresses that get to kiss him realize how lucky they are?"

"Maybe some of them," Rachel answered. "To some, it's probably just a job."

"I wish it was **my** job to kiss Chandler Bing!" Monica exclaimed as she puttered about to finish cleaning up. Her mood was noticeably better, as was apparent by the smile she wore.

Maybe it was because she didn't have a boyfriend, and hadn't for quite some time. Maybe it was because the show he was famous for came at a time in her life when she really needed it. Laughter is the best medicine, as they say. Or maybe it was simply because he **was** gorgeous, and always tended to play roles where he was the leading man in romantic comedies – her favorite genre of movies.

Whatever the reason, she was hopelessly attracted to him, as much as a person can be to someone they had never met before. Though in actuality, she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to meet him. She had heard her fair share of horror stories, where some fan meets the celebrity of their dreams, and it all goes horribly bad. The celebrity was in a bad mood, or was just plain mean, and it broke the fan's heart. Monica was sure Chandler wouldn't do that intentionally since she had heard too many nice things about him, but she didn't feel she could take the risk.

That aside, she also felt she would act like a fool if in his presence, and she was certain it would haunt her later, and forever, if that were to happen. Best not to chance it, in her way of thinking. Besides, he lived in California, and she in New York. She was certain the situation would never present itself because of that fact. She was safe to admire him from afar.

"You're awfully quiet," Rachel said, and while she did so quietly, Monica startled in response.

"Just thinking," Monica replied, her attention to the task of cleaning renewed as her head left the clouds.

"About Chandler taking you into his arms and kissing you, like he did with Sarah in the movie?" Rachel asked teasingly.

Monica glared back at her, even though she wasn't exactly angry. "Like that would **ever** happen," she said dismissively.

"You never know," Rachel mused. "Maybe you could put that on your Christmas list to Santa."

"Christmas wishes don't come true, Rache," Monica countered, her good mood sullied by the thought. "I've wished for things before," she added, "at Christmas and other times, and they have never come true."

"Well, aren't **you** just a little ray of sunshine," Rachel said humorously, trying to alleviate some of her friend's negativity, but she could tell that just wasn't going to happen. Realizing it was a lost cause, she snaked her arm around Monica's shoulder and offered brightly, "If I can find him, I'll slap a big red bow on him and set him under the tree, k?"

Monica laughed, her smile returning, then whispered simply, "Thanks, Rache," before heading towards her room.

A good night's sleep was what was needed. If she was lucky, she'd dream about him.

**X**

Rachel sighed heavily as she dropped her briefcase on the table, with such force that it caught Monica's attention instantly.

"Bad day at work?" Monica asked sympathetically, to which Rachel sighed again.

"Not bad, really," she answered, "just frustrating."

"How so?" Monica asked supportively, then she tossed the magazine she had been reading onto the coffee table and stood before approaching her.

"Ralph Lauren has decided that we must all attend some charity function on December twenty second, **instead** of having our typical Christmas party! I'm all for charity," Rachel added, "but couldn't we do **both**?"

Moving past her disappointment over the lack of a traditional office party, Monica asked, "What kind of charity function?"

A sheepish expression pulled onto Rachel's face. "I sorta tuned him out as he was talking, so I'm not exactly sure. I just know it's at The Plaza at eight."

Monica perked up excitedly. "The Plaza? That's a **good** place to be for **any** reason! Can you bring a guest?" she asked, almost giddily, and Rachel smiled back at her.

"They said we could," she replied, then asked, "I take it you're interested?"

"Hell yeah!" Monica exclaimed, then quickly reached for the phone. "I just need to call work and get it off!"

"My bonus check came in today, too," Rachel added as Monica dialed the number by heart. "We'll go shopping for something awesome to wear!"

Monica nodded emphatically in approval, but then she gave her attention to the phone when someone picked up.

It was obvious to Rachel that the phone call was not going well. From Monica's side of the conversation, she was able to glean that she could not get off work the night of the charity function, which meant she would have to take someone else or go alone. While that idea didn't appeal to her, she was more upset for Monica than she was for herself.

"Maybe you could just call in sick," Rachel suggested, but Monica just shook her head.

"They'll know it's a lie," she said with a sigh, "since I just asked for it off. Maybe you could ask Phoebe to go with?"

"Or Ross," Rachel added, "but I wouldn't want him to take it the wrong way."

Monica nodded, then moved towards the couch and sat heavily upon it. Rachel followed and joined her.

"You okay?" Rachel asked, to which Monica hung her head, essentially giving her the answer without speaking. "We can still go shopping… if you want to," she offered.

That brought a smile to Monica's face. "Sure," she said, forcing a brighter tone of voice. "I still need to buy for Phoebe."

"She's hard to shop for!" Rachel laughed, then, gaining seriousness, whispered, "It's probably going to be a snooze fest, ya'know? Don't be too bummed, okay?"

"It was just something to look forward to," Monica muttered, but then she seemed to pull out of her depression suddenly as she said, "I found an interesting article about Chandler. Wanna see?"

Rachel knew it was just a brave front she was putting forward, but she dropped the topic of the charity function anyway and engaged her in the new one. "Sure! Is he promoting a new movie or something?"

Monica quickly reached for the magazine she had tossed aside before, answering as she did so, "Probably, but that's not what the article is about."

**To be continued**

Author's note:

Did'ja miss me? Sorry about dropping off the face of the Earth like that… things have been hectic. In a good way!

Okay, so, this will be a short little Christmas fic. Only three chapters long. **But**, if I don't get reviews, the ride ends here! So, you know what to do!

This story is based off a dream I had just today (Dec, 16, 2009), but it was about me and Matthew Perry, not Mondler, so I'm tweaking it (smile).

I will apologize now if there are any mistakes… my beta reader is super mega busy, and has been for a while.

Now, you might be wondering, so I will tell you… why have things been so hectic? Why did I drop off the planet for a while? Well… I am publishing a book! Remember the fic 'The One With The Mengliad'? It is now an original published novel! Yay me! I will include info on how to buy it in the weeks to come (hopefully before the new year), so keep an eye out! I will update on my webpage (and the addy has changed for that, if you didn't already know), and on my bio page on the fanfiction site.

Also, the sequel to 'The Mengliad' ('The Registry's Secrets') is now being written, and I hope to have that published by June!

The pic of the book cover is up on my site, so if you are curious, go check it out. If you're on my site right now, you've probably already seen it, if you're on the fanfiction site, just click on my name, and then click on my homepage link in my bio!

Reviews please! And Merry Christmas to all!

MTLBYAKY


	2. Chapter 2

**The One With The Christmas Wish That Comes True**

By: Jana~

**Chapter Two**

It had been an exhausting day, as was obvious by the way he stumbled through the door.

Chandler acknowledged his friend and roommate, Joey, before dragging himself to the recliner chair that had been designated as his and dropping into it.

"Bad day?" Joey asked, and Chandler scoffed in response.

"**Long** day, more than anything. The scripts coming in are all the same basic plot!" he exclaimed.

"Typecast," Joey muttered simply, and Chandler scoffed again.

"I don't mind romantic comedies, don't get me wrong, but is it that far a stretch to believe I could do something else?"

Joey shrugged. "At least you're not stuck in soap opera land," he said, then held up the script he had been studying. "I get to deliver twins next week, but only one of them is mine."

"So, you got the girl pregnant, and then someone else did as well?" Chandler asked, suppressing a laugh. "Is that even possible?"

"No clue," Joey replied with a roll of his eyes. He tossed his script aside, then headed for the kitchen in search of a new beer. "At least you get movie offers," he called out as he disappeared. "At least the show launched your career," he added, then reentered the room with two beers in hand. He handed one over to Chandler before retaking his seat.

There was nothing Chandler could say to that, so he didn't. He just accepted the bottle with an upnod, twisted off the cap, then took a healthy swig. They had been co-stars, neither one of them above the other, but, for whatever reason, offers poured in for Chandler while Joey's offers remained sparse. There was never any jealousy about that from Joey, but Chandler often felt guilty because of it.

He decided to stop bitching about his day and start a new subject. His love life, or lack thereof, was ripe for discussion.

"Kathy dumped me."

Sputtering into his beer, Joey choked down his last gulp before asking, "When? Why?!"

"This morning, before my meeting," Chandler answered, shrugging it off as he took another drink. Alcohol was what was needed in that moment. "The **why**," he added, "was as lame as the **when**."

"You don't sound too upset about it," Joey mused, assuming this based on the casual tone Chandler was using.

"It was time," Chandler said, shrugging again. "After that 'rock hard man nipples Nick' fiasco, I don't think we ever really got the trust back."

"Your love life sucks, and my professional life sucks," Joey laughed. "We make a hell of a team, eh?"

Chandler laughed, too, then muttered, "I'd trade places with'ya, man, I really would."

"What you need is a girl **not** in the business," Joey suggested. "Though you have to watch out for crazy stalker fan girls," he added.

"I've been pretty lucky in that department," Chandler said as he placed his unfinished bottle on the table beside him, then he kicked his chair back to recline. "You're the one who has crazy stalker fans. Erica?" he reminded him with a smirk he directed towards the ceiling. "Sending you her eyelashes?"

Shuddering noticeably, Joey mumbled, "Don't remind me," then he gulped down the rest of his beer in three long drinks.

"Sorry," Chandler laughed, but then he fell silent as he drifted into thought.

The fame he had achieved wasn't unwanted, but it was completely unexpected. He was just barely a teenager when the business had been thrust upon him, and it was fun and thrilling at the time, even though initially he had only been cast in bit parts. But after the show hit number one in the ratings, the novelty of it had worn off. Tabloids and paparazzi hounded his every move, and his social life was affected because everywhere he went, he was approached and bothered.

But it wasn't the fans that were the problem. He loved his fans, at least all the ones he had met. It more had to do with those who mocked him. They would follow him around, call him by his character's name, and ask him to do catch phrases he was famous for, though admittedly, some were just doing this because they were excited to meet him. That didn't bother him. That was actually a bit flattering.

Then there were those who got angry with him because he couldn't stop to sign autographs and pose for pictures. He always tried to make the time, but sometimes, when running late, time just didn't allow for it. Through the years, he found that leaving an hour early for any public errand, whenever possible, allowed him the time a fan might want of him. In doing so, he was usually able to avoid the hurt that typically caused the anger.

Then there were some who actually had the audacity to ask for money, stating that because he was rich, he could afford to be generous. But he was generous. Just because he didn't give his money to random strangers didn't mean he wasn't. He was very active in giving to various charities, and even before he had earned his fortune, had helped carry Joey for years.

Being in the limelight had its disadvantages, and only others who were where he was, who were not many, understood that. That's why he and Joey had continued on as roommates. They could easily afford their own places, but chose to remain together, though they did buy a new house when the show hit its third season. People often speculated that they were gay because of that, but Joey soon after put those rumors to rest. He was a lady's man, pure and simple.

That kind of life, however, just wasn't what Chandler wanted. He had spent a great deal of his life being commitment phobic, but around the time he had turned thirty, that changed. Settling down and raising a family seemed like an achievable goal, but had remained elusive. Every woman he would date seemed to be after one of three things: his money, his fame, or a way to get to Joey. It seemed a normal life would never happen for him, and he often spent nights lying awake because it did.

"Dude, you okay?" Joey asked, startling Chandler out of his reverie. "You got quiet."

"Just thinking," Chandler answered.

"Wanna talk about it?" Joey asked, "Or maybe you wanna play some foosball?"

"Raincheck on that, k?" Chandler said, then he kicked the footrest on his recliner down and moved to stand. "I think I'll just go take a long hot shower and hit the hay."

Joey laughed at the turn of phrase. "That period piece you did sure got you talking funny! Do you sleep in a barn now?"

Chandler smirked, though just barely, since the exhaustion he was feeling was catching up to him fast. "Yeah, well, at least that was **different**! Cross your fingers and toes for me that I get that drug dealer role, eh?"

"You got it, man! 'Night!"

**X**

The phone call was not a good one, and even Joey, with as dense as he could be sometimes, seemed to realize that.

The foosball game had been put on hold, but that was the least of his problems. He'd lost another freaking role to Brad Pitt, and the news instantly soured his stomach. It wasn't about the money – he never had to work again if he chose not to – it was about the roles themselves.

The amount of money all the actors received during the final season of the show meant they could afford most any luxury for the rest of their lives. Add to that the never ending flow of royalty checks, and as long as one didn't spend recklessly, one could manage comfortably for decades to come. It allowed him the ability to hand select scripts of interest. Chandler didn't work because he had to, he worked because he wanted to. He worked for the love of the craft.

That love, much like his love life, was taking a bruising as of late. It was irritating, which was apparent by the way he slammed the phone down on its base after disconnecting the call, though he had forced a pleasant enough 'goodbye' to his agent before he did.

"Let me guess," Joey said as Chandler neared him, as he remained standing at the foosball table, "you didn't get the drug dealer role."

"Brad Pitt," Chandler sighed as he retook his place at the game. "I swear, I'm in a loop! I can't get serious roles until I **do** serious roles, but I can't **do** them because I've never **done** them!"

"Maybe you oughta try the Indie film circuit," Joey suggested. "I bet they would **love** to have a big name in their credits."

Chandler nodded as he pulled the ball out of the pocket on his side of the table and tossed it back into play. "I need to do something, man. I mean, I love doing romcoms and all, but I'm really itchin' to do something edgier, ya'know?"

Joey scored the next goal easily, since Chandler was distracted, but he smiled sheepishly as a form of apology because he had. "You wanna pick this up later?" he asked, referring to the game.

"Yeah, thanks," Chandler sighed, spinning his little men hard before stepping away from the table. "My head's just not in it. Sorry."

"S'ok," Joey said with a shrug of indifference, as he followed Chandler over to the recliners. The moment they were both seated, he asked rhetorically, "You know what you need? A vacation! Just hop on a plane and get out of here. Clear your head."

"Funny you should say that, 'cause I'm kinda taking one," Chandler replied. "I'm off to New York on the twenty second."

"Cool," Joey said, then immediately asked, "Why?"

"Autism Awareness charity function."

**To be continued**

Author's note:

Fun little chapter, eh? Yeah, this fic will be short and sweet. The next (and last) chapter should be a bit longer, though. Or at least I imagine it will be. These first two were just the setup. Next chapter will actually be the dream I had that inspired this fic.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

To BluEyes: Thanks for the positive words about my upcoming novel! I got enough feedback when it was a fanfic, telling me it **should** be an original novel, and to be honest, I always imagined it would be, so I took the leap and made it happen! My proof copy should be here on the 29th (of December, 2009), and as soon as I approve it, it will be up for sale!

I just **love** the cover! The cover art was done by my daughter's friend! Gratis! And she's already agreed to draw the cover art for 'The Registry's Secrets'!

There will most likely be a third book in the series, but I'm trying not to think about that right now. My focus is on completing 'Registry'. And, of course, this fanfic (smile).

Speaking of which… could y'all drop me a quick little review? I would be most appreciative!

MTLBYAKY


	3. Chapter 3

**The One With The Christmas Wish That Comes True**

By: Jana~

**Chapter Three**

**X**

Even though she tried to fight it off, jealousy crept into her heart. It wasn't Rachel's fault she couldn't go.

Monica just knew she was having the time of her life at The Plaza, in spite of the fuss she made about it not being a traditional office Christmas party. Even with the gathering being for a somewhat solemn cause, it was bound to be more exciting than what she herself was doing in that moment. She didn't know much about Autism, but she knew there was no cure, which she could only imagine as devastating for the parents of the children diagnosed with it.

The dinner rush was in full swing. People often opted for a restaurant meal as opposed to a home cooked one, when going to and from last minute Christmas shopping errands, but this season seemed to be busier than ones previously. Monica struggled to keep up with it as her mind wandered. Her thoughts were so far off into Neverland, that she didn't even hear one of the waitressing staff call her name the first time.

"Chef Geller?"

Monica startled and looked up from the sauce she was creating. "Yeah?" she asked, confused by the tone used when the woman attempted to gain her attention. Usually they just barked dinner orders at her.

"You have a phone call," the waitress said, then as she extended the phone towards her, added, "She says it's important."

Monica turned the heat down under the saucepan, then gestured for her sous-chef to take over. She had no idea who would be calling her, and she certainly didn't have time to take it, but if it was important, as the waitress had claimed it was…

"Hello, Chef Geller."

"It's me."

The 'me' was Rachel, but Monica could barely determine that through the din of noise on her end of the phone.

"I can barely hear'ya, Rache. What's up?" she asked. "I'm busy." She didn't mean to sound short, but it apparently came across that way.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but, this is important," Rachel explained, then immediately and giddily told her, "Today, I'm Santa Claus! I'm only missing the big red bow!"

Scowling at the wall in front of her, Monica said loudly, but only so that she would be heard better, "You're not making sense, and I really can't talk now-"

"Mon!" Rachel interrupted her. "He's **here**!"

Her scowl deepening, Monica asked, "**Who's** here? What are you talking about?"

"Chandler Bing!" Rachel exclaimed. "He's at **this** charity thing! You gotta get down here!"

Heart racing, Monica spun around, only then realizing that her entire kitchen staff was staring at her. She abruptly turned back towards the wall, then whispered harshly in response, "I **can't**! I'm in the middle of dinner rush!"

"You **have** to!" Rachel insisted. "When will you **ever** have an opportunity like this again? I mean, I could get his autograph for you," she added, "but you know you'll be kicking yourself later if you don't do this! Can't you just tell them there's a family emergency or something?"

A thousand thoughts assaulted her at once. If she were to leave, could her sous-chef, Tim, handle the chaos? Would they buy the excuse if she were to tell them there was some kind of emergency? Would she be fired if they didn't? Should she stop home and change? Should she risk having her heart broken if he wasn't all she had elevated him to within her own mind?

"Mon? You still there?"

Rachel's questions snapped Monica out of her thoughts. The decision made, she announced, "I'll be at the hospital in fifteen minutes." She didn't even wait for a reply before slamming down the phone. Whipping off her apron, she informed her kitchen staff, "There's been an accident. I have to go to the hospital. Tim," she called to him directly, tossing her apron to him, "Your time to shine! Don't let me down!"

Before they could utter a word, while they continued to stare back at her inquisitively, she launched out the door and headed for the exit.

**X**

It felt to her like her heart, her whole being, really, was about to explode. That sensation just intensified when The Plaza came into view. While fishing her cell phone out of her pocket, Monica picked up pace steadily, eventually at a jog by the time Rachel picked up.

"I'm here. How do I find you?" Monica asked, winded as she approached the front lobby doors.

"I'll come get you," Rachel answered. "Stay at the front."

Disconnecting the call after agreeing to do so, Monica then shoved her phone back into her purse and wrapped her arms around herself. She had never in her life remembered being so scared and so excited, all at the same time. The minutes it took for Rachel to show herself seemed like an eternity.

"I lost visual of him," Rachel explained immediately, grabbing Monica's arm and dragging her inside as she added, "My boss chewed my ear off and wouldn't let me escape. He's bound to still be here, though."

It would be a wasted trip if he wasn't, but Monica actually felt a twinge of hope that he would be gone. Her emotions were wreaking havoc on her insides. Not to mention she felt completely underdressed.

"I'm gonna go find him," Rachel offered, when her scan of the room produced no sign of him. "You wait here."

Monica could only nod. Separating herself as much as she could from the sea of people milling about, she stood off in a corner and watched the room intently. She would know him if she saw him, obviously, but with the mass of bodies in the large room, she was certain it would be difficult to spot him.

She wasn't just imagining things… Rachel had been gone for a long time, and the fact that she had been caused Monica's nerves to prickle. Rachel couldn't find Chandler because he was gone. It was the only explanation. She wanted to feel relieved, but disappointment made a play as the dominant emotion. The chance to meet him was blown.

Sadly, Monica hung her head, fighting off the tears that threatened to well and fall. She didn't even want to go back to work. She just wanted to go home and cry into her pillow.

Dragging her feet, she headed for the room's exit, the decision already made to call Rachel on her cell as soon as she left the building. She was barely to the door when her phone started ringing, startling her. When a quick glance showed it to be Rachel who was calling, her adrenalin kicked in once again.

"Mon, he's outside! I think he's set to leave! Get out here!"

Disoriented due to the anxiety attack she was experiencing, Monica spun around a few times, asking Rachel harshly as she did so, "How?"

"The same way we came in," she answered. The intense and excited tone she used only caused Monica to wind up, more so than she had already.

"I'm lost, Rache! What do I do?"

Hearing that she was doing so, Rachel said calmly, "Don't panic. I'll come get you. Stay where you are."

There was no way she could just stand there, and time seemed to be of the essence. Still confused as to how to get out of the building, she made a guess and stepped quickly. Like in a dream, the halls seemed longer and more distorted than what would be realistic, but she kept pushing herself to move. Luckily, she was headed in the right direction.

The moment she was out the doors, she could see Rachel on the approach.

"Over here!" Rachel called out, waving frantically for her to follow, and Monica did so with a renewed sense of purpose. "I'm not sure if he's leaving or not," she said as they walked briskly up the sidewalk, "because he keeps backtracking, but there he is."

As soon as Monica spotted him, she froze. There he was, surrounded by fans, signing autographs, a simple yet endearing smile on his face.

"Go," Rachel said, encouraging her to go to him by nudging her, but Monica shrugged it off and turned to face her.

"You have to come with me!" she whispered intensely. "I can't do this alone!"

Wearing a smirk, Rachel nodded, then took her hand and led her towards him. When he began to walk away, Monica jumped and started after him faster to catch up.

Finally in front of him, Monica found her voice to be gone. Not knowing what else to do, she extended her hand towards him. The smile he wore seemed to turn sympathetic as he took it and shook. That somehow gave her the ability to speak once again.

"Mr. Bing, could I maybe take a picture with you?" His smile grew in response.

"Sure," he said, then watched patiently as she struggled to search through her purse. She seemed scared to death. It wasn't often, but occasionally, he encountered fans that were so emotional about meeting him, they flustered to the point of crying. She seemed on the verge of it. It never ceased to be humbling.

She was definitely nervous, he realized, because as she fumbled with her cell phone, presumably to access the camera feature, she was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Hoping to settle her nerves, he reached out and touched her hand lightly. "I have a minute, hun. It's okay."

Electricity shot through her. She just knew she wouldn't be able to work the camera on her cell. Everything seemed blurry, and like nothing made sense. Frustrated, she shoved the phone at Rachel. "Help me?"

After Rachel accessed the camera, and then pointed it at them, Chandler leaned in, wrapped an arm around Monica's shoulder, and settled his head against hers. His close proximity brought tears to Monica's eyes, but she was able to keep them from falling until after the picture had been snapped.

Feeling her trembling against him, he gave her shoulder a little squeeze before releasing it, then pulled away and smiled at her. The moment was short lived, however. As the next fan clamoring for his attention nudged Monica out of the way, she stepped aside and approached Rachel, her smile growing wider as she did.

"I'm **so** glad I did this," Monica said to her quietly as she took her phone back and accessed the picture that was just taken. She was still shaking, but it was easing slightly. "He squeezed my shoulder!" she added, and Rachel grinned widely.

"I'm **so** happy for you!" Rachel exclaimed, also quietly. They were still near enough for him to hear, though they were slowly gaining distance.

It was better than every dream she'd had, though as she settled from the experience, she did feel a bit foolish. Her emotional state was obviously noticeable to him, but she wasn't as unnerved by that as she always assumed she would be. He was so sweet to her, it dwarfed her embarrassment.

"It's a good pic," Rachel said as she hovered over her. She then wrapped her arm around her and led her back towards The Plaza. "I just need to say some goodbyes to my boss and coworkers, then we'll head for home, k?"

Monica nodded, but her attention was more on the picture within her phone. She looked completely odd, but Chandler looked amazing. She would cherish the picture, and the moment, forever.

**X**

The crowd had finally dispersed, giving Chandler a moment alone, though he knew the solitude wouldn't last for long if he remained in front of the building. Wanting time alone to smoke and clear his head, he rounded the corner and headed for a secluded area he could just make out in the distance. There was even a bench, which suited him just fine. He was tired of standing.

Dropping down on the cold metal seat, he then pulled his pack of smokes out of his jacket pocket, but before he could light one up, a meek voice interrupted him. His mind elsewhere, he hadn't heard her approach.

"Do you want to be alone?"

It was the beautiful, nervous, raven-haired woman he had posed for a picture with earlier. She seemed calmer now. He shook his head, smiled slightly, then gestured for her to join him.

She sat still as stone, unsure of what to say or do while in his presence. It surprised her that she had been able to muster the courage to follow him down the alley in the first place. There was no plan of what to do once she had caught up with him, and the lack of one made her fidget.

Her nervousness seemed to be returning, so in an attempt to help her not to be, Chandler decided to engage her in small talk.

"Sure is pretty in New York at Christmas time. We don't get snow in Southern California."

"It can be a pain sometimes," she replied, "but, yeah, it's very pretty here this time of year. Is it really always sunny there?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "unless it's overcast, but it's usually still hot when it is."

"Even in winter?" she asked, finally braving eye contact.

"We have cooler days on occasion," he answered, "but it never seems to last for long."

Neither of them had any real interest in the weather, but there didn't seem to be a comfortable breaking in point. He wished there was. The silence that followed the idle conversation seemed to unsettle her again.

Looking away and to her lap, she contemplated what she could possibly say next. When nothing came to mind after a long few seconds, she blurted out something she instantly regretted. "I'm a huge fan." She cringed, then added quickly, "Which you probably already figured out."

A slight smile inched onto his face as he nodded. That much was obvious, but she wasn't like any other fan he'd ever met. Or maybe it was just because he was attracted to her. At the very least, she seemed shy. Deciding that must be part of the problem, he shifted positions and abruptly gathered her into his arms. He had no idea what he was hoping to accomplish by doing so, but he had to try. Try to get her over what she was feeling. Try to see if what **he** was feeling was more than just physical attraction.

It took her a moment to get over the shock, but then she summoned enough sense to wrap her arms around him in return. Tentatively. It felt amazing to be in his embrace.

"You're being awfully sweet to me," she whispered. "Thank you."

He could feel her heart racing, and it caused his to pick up pace. The falling snow added a sense of romance to the situation. If not for that, he probably wouldn't have done what he did next. He began to nuzzle her neck.

Her breath hitched when she felt his lips against her skin. Something just snapped within her. There was no real awareness of what she was doing until after she had done it. She raked her hand into his hair, shifted slightly, and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss to follow was soft, hesitant, but all too soon it became more. Much more. More than she could have ever thought possible. When she would see him with love interests on TV and in movies, she often wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Now she knew. It was even better than she thought it would be. But then another thought came to mind. She shouldn't have done it. He was just being sweet to a fan.

Abruptly, so much so that it took him by complete surprise, she pulled away from him. She dropped her hands and her gaze to her lap, then cleared her throat nervously before whispering, "I'm sorry, Mr. Bing."

"Chandler, please," he said, then he only stared back at her for several seconds, his mind in a whirl. There was definitely something there. He felt it, and he was certain she did, too. So unlike any other fan he had ever met. She seemed to have some kind of deep respect for him. It was clear to him that she was awestruck, but that was just part of it. A small part of it.

To her, it felt like she had ruined everything. Meeting him was to be the highlight of her life. Now it was tainted by her stupid actions. Most likely he would have forgotten about her in time – he must have had a dozen encounters with fans exactly like the one he'd had with her – but with her kissing him, there was no way he would forget it. He would always remember her as the crazy fan who took liberties with his kindness and crossed the line.

Suddenly, while in thought, it occurred to him. "I don't even know your name."

Her gaze remaining firmly locked on the asphalt beneath their feet, she whispered, "Monica. Monica Geller."

He nodded, watching her out of his peripheral vision as he stared in the same general direction as her. There had to be a way to get them past this awkwardness. Maybe if they did something normal people did. Not that he was abnormal, but the celebrity thing seemed to be an obstacle. One he wished to remove from the situation.

"Would you maybe want to go get a cup of coffee or something?" he asked, carefully, with as easy a tone as he could pull from himself. The question would likely surprise her, and he didn't want to make her any more anxious than she already was. By the expression she threw at him, he guessed correctly.

She could scarcely wrap her brain around what he had just asked her, and there was no time to ponder it. Within seconds of when he had posed it, her cell phone started ringing. At first she considered ignoring it, but as she stared back at him, as the musical tone continued to play, she thought better of it. When he nodded slightly at her, like he was giving her permission to take the call, she quickly fished her cell out of her purse and hit the accept button.

"Mon? Where the hell are you? I know I took a while in there, but my boss wouldn't let me leave." Worry shot through her when there was no response. "Mon? Are you there? What's going on?"

"Um," Monica said, but she couldn't think of what to say beyond that. Chandler's eyes were so blue, she was almost mesmerized by them.

"You're freaking me out," Rachel said, a slight tremble to her voice. "Tell me where you are. Should I call the police?"

"No," Monica answered at once. The question brought her out of her trance, though she never broke eye contact with Chandler. "Look, Rache, can you find your own way home? I think I have plans."

"Plans?" Rachel asked, confused. "What kind of plans?"

"I'm gonna go grab a cup of coffee with a new friend," she answered, knowing Rachel would never let her leave it at that, but right then, she didn't care. The way Chandler was smiling at her made everything else seem insignificant.

"What new friend?" Rachel asked, and even though she was quite preoccupied, Monica could hear the incredulity in her tone.

"I'll tell you about it when I get home, okay?" Monica said, then, without waiting for a reply, she disconnected the call and shoved her phone back into her purse.

"Roommate?" Chandler asked. When Monica nodded, he laughed and pushed to standing. "I have one of those. Well meaning but sometimes annoying."

"Nosey more than anything," she laughed, "but I love her. She's my best friend."

Chandler nodded in agreement – he felt the same way about Joey – then he extended his hand for her to take, offering to help her up off the bench. She took it with a sense of caution, but the second hers was snuggly in his, the slight hesitancy waned.

It was similar to that movie 'Sleepless In Seattle', when Tom Hanks' character said it was like magic.

"This is **your** city," he said as he initiated the first steps to leave. "Do you have a favorite coffee place or anything?"

Her smile grew wider. "I know of a place, yeah."

Their hands remaining entwined, they both headed for and out of the alleyway, Monica leading the way. Central Perk wasn't far, but the journey felt like it was pleasantly an hour long.

The conversation was light, like the snowfall they walked through. The Christmas spirit seemed to be all around them.

Monica was beginning to rethink her previous notions. Maybe Christmas wishes really could come true.

**The End**

**X**

Author's note:

A little nod in here to my son, Josiah… he is Autistic.

Okay, so, this is it… **unless**… would anyone be interested in an epilogue chapter?

I am including the story about my dream that inspired this fic. Just keep in mind, I wrote this within a minute of when I woke up from it, so it's a bit scattered. Far from 'polished writing', and I could change that, but I have chosen not to. This was said in an IM conversation with a friend. When I woke up, I saw that she had IMed me 15 minutes previously – and no, her IM didn't wake me up – so I typed the dream into the IM instead of into a word document. I honestly don't know why I woke up.

Don't forget to review, and also, please let me know if you'd like to see an epilogue. I honestly need to know this, because if no one does, I will just go back to writing 'The Registry's Secrets'.

Merry Christmas, and MTLBYAKY

**X**

Dream:

I just had the best freaking dream of my life!

In the dream... Jessica (note: my daughter) called me from somewhere and told me to get there quick, that Matthew Perry (MP) was there. I somehow managed to get there, but he was gone. I sat around waiting, because Jessica had turned up missing, and she wasn't answering her cell. She finally calls me, and says: I found MP! She comes back to get me – I remember confusion about how to get out of the building – and as we approach some building, he's just leaving. I speed up to him quick, and extend my hand, and he shakes it. I ask if I can take a pic with him, and he says sure. I pull the camera out (my cell phone) and I'm shaking. He smiles and touches my hand, which just makes me shake more. I finally get the camera working, and Jessica takes the pic. - What the pic looked like... I can still see it in my mind! But that wasn't the end of the dream!

I see him again later, sitting on a bench out of the way, smoking a ciggy. I went up to him and asked him if he wanted to be alone. He said 'no', so I joined him. I told him I was a huge fan, which was probably apparent to him, and he smiled back and nodded. Then he starts hugging me! Then, while he's hugging me, he starts nuzzling against my neck! I tell him he's being awfully sweet to me, and that I really appreciate it. Then, I don't even know what happened, but I put my hand in his hair and encouraged him to kiss me! And he did! Tentatively at first, but then we really got into it!

I remember saying (or thinking) something like: it's better than I thought it would be - but then I woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**The One With The Christmas Wish That Comes True**

By: Jana~

**Chapter Four – Epilogue**

**X**

It was par for the course, and she had accepted that, though she couldn't say she much cared for it.

Monica pushed her way through towards the cab that was waiting for her, that she had called an hour earlier. She remembered the days when she would have just walked home. It wasn't very far.

"No comment," she said with a sigh, as she struggled to get into the vehicle. There was no point in saying it though. The questions kept coming, and always did.

"Grove and Bedford?" the cabbie asked, and Monica sighed again as she nodded.

It was all a little unnerving in the beginning, but she had learned to brush it off after time. He had warned her that it would be this way, but it was a small price to pay. He was worth it.

"You some kind of celebrity or something?" the cabbie asked, after pulling away from the curb and into traffic. At least it wasn't heavy traffic. She'd be home within minutes.

"Or something," she muttered, then left it at that. The man obviously didn't read the tabloids.

She would have to move fast. They were following. She pulled the cab fare out of her purse before they even pulled up in front of the building, since she knew in advance what it would be. It was always about the same rate. The moment the debt was settled, she jumped out of the car and darted into the building. Sometimes they went in after her, but this time, she was lucky.

Her ascent slowed as she neared her floor, her body demanding she do so in light of the rough shift she had just been through. The owner of the restaurant actually liked the attention brought to his establishment because of her, and since he did, he worked her more hours in a week than some of the part timers got in a month. She didn't exactly mind this though, especially when he was off on a movie shoot. It kept her mind off missing him.

A long hot bath and some Chinese take-out were on the agenda for the evening, and little else. It wasn't how she was hoping to spend her anniversary, but with him being out of town, it left her with few options.

She dragged her tired body through the door and into her apartment, but after only a few steps inside, she froze. Her gaze landed on him near instantly, but she had to blink a few times to be sure she was actually seeing him.

"Chandler? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't flying in until tomorrow."

"We wrapped early," he said, all the while moving towards her steadily. He had missed her horribly, and wanted nothing more in that moment than to hold her. "I wanted to surprise you," he whispered as he pulled her into a fierce embrace.

The shock of him being there finally wearing off, Monica dropped her purse to the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He smelled of planes and traveling, but she could hardly care. All that mattered was that he was with her. On their anniversary.

"Did I surprise you?" he then asked, and she nodded as she laughed through her tears.

"I wish I'd known you were coming, though," she added. "I would've picked you up at the airport."

He shook his head before pulling back to take in the sight of her properly. She looked adorably a mess. Bits of her hair had escaped her ponytail, and whatever makeup she had been wearing wore off during her work day, but she was still and easily the sexiest woman he had ever known.

"Airports are hard for me to get through," he told her as he took her hand and led her to the couch. "I was signing autographs for an hour!"

Even though she had just settled in with him and was tired herself, she offered while moving to leave her seat, "Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

Snaking his arm around her waist, he brought her back to him, then nuzzled against her neck and whispered, "You've been cooking all day. We'll just order in. Later. Right now," he added, "all I want… is to be with you."

The way his lips brushed her skin, his breath heavy and warm, caused her to shiver and burn, all at the same time.

At first, intimacy with him had been a bit unsettling. She had successfully gotten over her crush in time, as they cultivated a true relationship, but when the time came to advance things, those awestruck emotions came flooding back. It had almost felt wrong somehow, or like she was in one of his movies, right before the scene went to black. Only, they wouldn't be stopping when some unseen director said 'cut', and she knew it, which had just brought about a rush of anxiety.

She realized her attack of nerves had been obvious to him, when he whispered to her, "I'm just Chandler."

Such a simple thing, but that had actually helped her, though she wasn't so sure she agreed with him. He would never be 'just Chandler'. His celebrity would always linger around them – if nothing else, the tabloids saw to that – but that aside, she truly felt that he was her soulmate. From that first cup of coffee to now, it amazed her how far they had come in just a year.

"I have something for you," Chandler whispered, and her thoughts returned to the present.

"I have something for you, too," she said, but with a hint of remorse. "It's not wrapped yet, though, since I thought I'd have time to tonight."

"Me first," he said cheerfully. It took a bit of shifting positions and effort, but he then produced a small jewelry box from his pants pocket, a wide grin inching onto his face as he handed it over.

Her heart aflutter, she slowly took the box from his outstretched hand. The size and elegance of the velvet box pointed in a very specific direction as to what was inside, and her breath hitched in anticipation.

It felt like her world was about to change, so in response, she opened it hesitantly. She felt a mixture of emotions when the beautiful diamond earrings came into view. They were stunning, so of course she felt overwhelmed and excited over that, but it wasn't what she thought it would be, and that brought about two feelings that instantly clashed. Disappointment, and relief. Disappointment because… well, who doesn't like marriage proposals? Relief because, while she would have said yes, they had only been a couple for a year. It was a bit too soon for happily ever after.

"Do you like them?" he asked, and it was then that she realized, she hadn't even said thank you.

"I love them," she answered, in a breathless sort of way that expressed that, her smile growing wide as she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. They showed a hint of concern when she first gazed into them, but that dissolved into a pleased twinkle when she had finally responded.

"I'm glad," he said softly, bringing her back into his arms. He had struggled with what to get her, and Joey hadn't been any help at all. His options for an appropriate gift were either a clock pen or a sports car. The pen wildly undershot the mark for what he wanted, and a sports car, while he would buy her one if she asked, didn't really say 'I love you'.

Then there was the problem of sending the wrong message. He wanted the gift to express his love for her, but didn't want to freak her out by jumping some invisible line, like how giving her a ring might. She might've assumed he was proposing.

Maybe she assumed it anyway, he thought to himself. Her reaction was a little off.

"Were you expecting something else?" he asked, and by the way she tensed in his arms, he realized she probably was.

"Like what?" she asked in return, in an obvious attempt at dodging the question, but she may as well just been honest, because he picked up on the tone she had used immediately.

"You know what," he said, his smirk invisible to her, though she still could hear that it was there. "Did you think it was… an engagement ring?" He faltered slightly as he asked the question, but was curious enough to see it through.

"The thought crossed my mind briefly," she answered honestly, "but that was only because of the size and shape of the box."

Nodding, he then shifted away and stared back at her. His eyes seemed to be trying to pierce her soul. "Are you disappointed that it wasn't?"

"No," she answered at once, then added meekly, "We've never even discussed… that."

Nodding again, he suggested, "Maybe we should?"

Their hearts raced as they continued to stare back at each other. One of the most important conversations of their relationship thus far was about to take place, and they both knew it. The uncertainty of how to start it though, from both of them, was apparent.

"Not really sure where to begin," she whispered after a moment, torn between nervousness and excitement. This was a big step for them.

"Just… tell me what's on your mind," he requested of her, to which she scowled back at him, though there was a hint of humor in her expression.

"Why do **I** have to go first?" she asked, a slight smirk inching in with the scowl she continued to wear.

He mirrored her expression, but then he grew serious. "I see a future with you, but… I have some concerns."

She sobered quickly. "And those are?"

"You've handled all this amazingly well," he said, prefacing his point first, "but dating someone with this kind of hectic lifestyle and being married to them are two very different things. A lot of celebrity couples break up, and they're **both** in the business! I'm worried that, eventually, it would be too much for you to cope with."

"What," she asked, "the tabloids?"

"The tabloids, the fans, the attention, the unpredictable shooting schedules…" He trailed off, then sighed before adding, "I don't want you to hate me later, because I'm not the kind of husband you always imagined being married to."

"I could never hate you, Chandler," she insisted softly. "I understand that your life is… different than mine – than most – and I accept that, and always will."

His tension eased considerably, and a slight brief smile appeared because it had, but then he was back to serious as the next concern of his came to mind.

"The next issue is… where would we live?" When she frowned in response, he knew he had hit on a potential problem. "Our lives are pretty much set where they are. I wouldn't want to uproot you-"

"And I don't want to uproot you, either," she interrupted with a sigh. "The long distance thing has been hard enough for us. I think it would be worse if we had to do that while married," she added, then sighed again, very much in defeat.

A simple matter of locality threatened to bring about the end of their relationship, and the air grew heavy and solemn around them as the idea of it set in.

Sadness swelling, Monica asked tearfully, "This isn't over now, is it?"

"No," Chandler answered firmly, then he gathered her back into his arms and held her as tightly as he could. "We'll find a way. I'll move **here**," he added, "if it comes down to that. Your career is important to you-"

"Yours is to you, too," she said, cutting him off. "I can't ask you to do that."

"But I'm already established," he argued. "Yours is climbing **now**. I don't want to be the reason why it stops. New York has a decent-sized film industry, and I can fly out of New York just as easily as I could L.A., when I land a movie."

"What about T.V.?" she asked, her tears slowing as the conversation turned a bit more positive.

"I'm done with T.V. for a while," he answered. "If a role turns up, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You would really be willing to move here?" she asked, amazed by the thought of it. "What about Joey?"

"He's a big boy," he laughed. "He can fend for himself. Besides, he might want to follow along. He's been talking about getting out of soaps. He could maybe try theater or something."

"I can't believe you would be willing to move here," she repeated, but this time it wasn't a question, though the amazement in her voice remained.

Her shock confused him. Didn't she know how much he cared for her?

"Why do you sound so surprised?" he asked as he moved away from their embrace. "Of course I would be willing to do whatever it takes to make this work. I love you."

When she started to cry again, he hid a smirk and leaned against the back cushions of the couch, though he remained facing her. He knew the tears were of joy.

"I love you, too," she whispered, then laughed softly at herself for the spectacle she was making. The strong and confident Monica she always took pride in being seemed to disappear in moments like this with him. He had a way of bringing out her vulnerable side, and he seemed to enjoy that he had the ability to do so.

He reached out to wipe the tears from her cheeks, then asked in a whisper as his fingers lingered there, "Any concerns you want to add to the table, while we're on the subject?"

Shrugging, looking away, she muttered, almost guiltily, "I sometimes worry that a hot fan will steal you away from me."

"Hotter than you?" he laughed, trying to lighten her mood. It worked at least a little, because she smiled at the pattern on the couch she was staring at. "Trust me, someone who's hotter doesn't exist."

"What about someone you have… more in common with?" she asked hesitantly. "A fellow actor?" she added just as cautiously. These things had been her concerns for a while, but she was never brave enough to say anything before. She wasn't brave now… she was working off pure adrenalin.

"Been there, done that, own the T-shirt," he said with a laugh. "And it reads: I dated an actress and survived, and all I got was this lousy T-shirt."

"That bad, huh?" she asked, her smile returning off his humorous response.

As he grew serious once again, he shared, "A week before I met you, I was dumped by my girlfriend, Kathy, a fellow actor. I decided that night, that I was done with all that nonsense. I want to be with someone who is **real**, and actresses, they… well, they can **act**. You never really know where you stand with them, ya'know?"

He had told her about his breakup with Kathy, but what she didn't know, was that they had only been apart for a week before that night one year ago. "How come you never told me that?" she asked.

"What?" he asked in return. "That we'd only broken up a week before?" When she nodded, he sighed, then admitted, "I didn't want you to think I was on the rebound."

"You weren't?" she questioned him carefully. She didn't want it to sound like an attack.

"No," he said. "I told you about her before, didn't I?"

"Some of it," she answered. "Not all."

"Our relationship was dead long before we split," he assured her, for what he was certain was the second time. They'd had a conversation about exes just a few months back.

She nodded, the memory of their previous discussion clicking into focus. Kathy, his ex, left him because she had fallen in love with her costar in some play, and had really only been with Chandler in the hopes of advancing her career. He didn't break up with her after finding her in bed with said costar, because he didn't want the negative publicity right then. He was promoting a movie, and didn't want attention being taken away from that.

"You don't need to worry, okay?" he told her. "I'm not going to leave you for someone who's hotter, because there is no one hotter, and you're not a rebound. Who you **are**," he added, "is someone I can easily see me spending the rest of my life with."

They had been talking about it all for at least the last twenty minutes, but the way he summed it up so clearly made Monica's heart lurch in her chest.

For two Christmases in a row, her wishes had come true. Last year, she met her crush. This year, that same person flew home early so that they could spend their anniversary together, and then made it clear that they had a future together.

Next year… she already knew what her wish would be.

**The absolute end.**

**X**

Author's note:

Phew! Just in time for Christmas! Hope you enjoyed it! I know it's kinda short, but that's all I really have time for these days, and really, there's only so much one can do when the inspiring material is so brief! (grin)

Just a head's up, but my book is now on sale through CreateSpace and Amazon! Go to my home page, click on the book cover, and the info on how to buy it is there! Also, I created a book trailer for it that can be found on YouTube… if you wanted to go check that out. The link to it is also on the book's webpage.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!

Oh, and please review!

MTLBYAKY


End file.
